The Dominance Pact
by BipolarMolar
Summary: With emotions running high, Brendan Brady and Simon Walker decide on one thing: A Dominance Pact, in an attempt to decide who will top and who will not, when the UST gets too much for them. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Dominance Pact**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Summary: With emotions running high, Brendan Brady and Simon Walker decide on one thing: A Dominance Pact, in an attempt to decide who will top and who will not, when the UST gets too much for them. In other words, a fic in which Walker is an arse virgin and Brendan is thorough but amused by the whole thing. By the way, I've made a Twitter account called Bipolar_Molar (yeah.,I know, original, right?) so you can follow that of you like, for updates about fics in the works, or if you want to leave a prompt etc. :)**

**Chapter One: Wow**

"**Don't be surprised I can look you in the eye**

**It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside."**

**Wow by Marilyn Manson.**

How long had they been sitting there, talking? Simon Walker and Brendan Brady had been exchanging words, nothing particularly important, the usual small talk. It was the manner in which they spoke. Every word Brendan said seemed to go straight to Walker's groin. And he'd noticed Brendan staring. At Walker's lips as he spoke. Or the column of his throat where his shirt collar began. Brendan's eyes even strayed to flick over Walker's crotch, the way the denim clung to his narrow hips and thighs. It was bizarre. When people talked about sexual chemistry, Walker had never really believed in it. , moreover, he'd never experienced it. Not with his wife, Alice, not with anyone. But here he was, leaning on the edge of the desk in the cramped little office of Chez Chez, with this silly talk hanging limply in the air, their conversation gradually dwindling as both men ran out of things to say. So why did they remain here? Talking, yet saying nothing? Because of the chemistry. There seemed to be tautness in the air, like there were a million strands of invisible thread attached to every conceivable surface, so every word, every breath and lick of lips was measured, noted and pinged down the strands so the other man could not help but categorise himself.

And then Brendan had to challenge the status quo. Sensing the conversation wasn't over (not wanting it to end), Walker had sat on the desk, his legs hanging over the side, trying to think of what to say next. Brendan was seated in the only chair, his hands were folded neatly in his lap and it was then that he said "You know I'm going to screw you, right?"

Even though Walker's heart began to race, he knew better than to show Brendan Brady he had the element of surprise. True, he acted less surprised than he should have. After all, Brendan had just propositioned him for sex.

"Yeah, because when I woke up this morning, I thought '_Today's the day I get fucked up the arse by an Irishman_'. "

"What's wrong with being Irish?" Brendan snapped, glowering at him.

Walker rolled his eyes. "Nothing. But I've never been penetrated before and I don't intend to start now. No matter how…" he crossed his, legs. "Good-looking he is."

"So…you do wanna sleep with me?"

Walker's head snapped up like a dog sensing a threat. "I never _said _that."

"You said I'm good-looking."

"I don't- I d-"

"Simon." Brendan said very slowly and deliberately. "What made you think you had a choice?"

Walker's gaze flickered to the floor but he didn't move.

"One of us is getting fucked, Simon." Brendan went on.

"We could fight for it, you know…" Walker said, his eyes not leaving their study of the door's framework.

"What exactly would we be fighting for, Simon?"

"Dominance."

Walker could never have foreseen this, let alone thought he was capable of proposing such a thing. He hadn't even expected Brenan to go for it. Fighting a man to decide who'd get to top. He rather thought the stood a good chance of winning- yes, Brendan was stronger, but he, Walker was taller and faster. As if acting on an inaudible cue, both men rose. Walker let his hands drop to his sides, eyes wary but alert. Brendan, with his dark hair and subtly muscular physique, had always seemed guarded, predatory but now he seemed _dangerous_. His eyes narrowed into slits, unreadable and watchful, his fingers curling as if they longed to wrap around Walker's throat, his cock, or hold him down. Walker battled with himself, his pride versus his self-preservation. This was folly. But he would fight.

Confidence and determination always oozed from Brendan- he may well have the endurance to win. So Walker would have to surprise him first. He darted forward, his fingers snapping into a first as his hand sliced through the air but Brendan anticipated this, seizing his wrist tightly. Walker winced, feeling calloused fingers press down on his veins, making him immediately bend at the waist in an effort to tear his hand from Brendan's grip. Brendan took the opportunity that presented itself, spinning Walker around so his back was pressed against Brendan's front. Through the denim of his jeans, he felt the vague sensation of Brendan's erection (hard but trapped by his trousers) against him and that was it- ,the moment where he realised what might happen. His fantasies involving other men had never been that complicated; hard, muscled torsos and feeling a man's stubble graze his jaw as he kissed him was as far as it got. What little he knew of gay sex was- it hurt. He might just end up getting buggered by Brendan Brady and _it would hurt_. With this grim revelation, he threw all his weight on Brendan so that they both crashed to the floor. Now he as in the awkward position of lying on top of Brendan, facing the ceiling, but that could be changed.

He rolled over clumsily so that he was still upon the other man, but facing him. Panting heavily, he let a grin ease its way onto his lips; his hair hanging down in Brendan's scowling face. It just made him laugh harder, as he watched Brendan try to stop Walker's hair from going in his mouth. Walker laughed in the man's face until he was breathless, his hands splayed across Brendan's tanned forearms and his knees between Brendan's legs. The movement brought something else to attention, he felt himself hardening from the stimulus it was getting as his laughter forced his groin to rub against Brendan's. Their eyes met and Walker froze. Their lips were close. So close. Brendan's full lips, above a strong jaw shadowed with stubble brought to mind Walker's old ill-informed fantasies of stubble grazing his own clean-shaven face as lips met. The fantasy man had always been generic, you could say faceless but now he had a name…

"Brendan…I want to kiss you." Walker whispered, certain that allowing the words to ring loudly in the room would somehow shatter the moment.

Brendan smiled, his eyes gleaming from the light hanging over their heads. "So do it."

When that tantalising sentence left Brady's lips, Walker dipped his head, pushing his lips squarely onto Brendan's. Everything seemed to happen at once- his hands found purchase in Brendan's hair, feeling the short strands tickle his fingers, Brendan's mouth opened up for him so Walker's tongue could explore the wet cave thoroughly. Brendan felt so good, smelt so good and as his teeth scraped Walker's tongue, his lips soft but firm under Walker's mouth, Walker forgot their agreement. His moans were swallowed by Brendan's dextrous lips and as Brendan made a similar sound in response, Walker failed to realise that Brendan's kiss was distracting him form the man's plan.

Brendan took the opportunity to flip Walker over, his weight pinning the man to the floor. As his back crashed into the ground, his chest and stomach crushed by Brendan's bodyweight, the kiss broke and Walker gasped.

"You-we-"

"We had an agreement. A pact." Brendan sat on Walker's lap, his legs on either side of the man's waist. It might have seemed like a submissive gesture, but Walker knew, stealing breaths under Brendan's weight, that it was actually the best way to pin a person down while keeping your hands free. Ignoring Walker's shaky breathing, Brendan swiftly unbuckled his own belt, one hand grasping each end. Walker panicked as he saw the long leather strap taut over his head- was Brendan going to hit him with it? Put it round his neck? Brendan did neither, taking advantage of Walker's defensive position (his hands tense, near his face) to loop the leather expertly around Walker's wrists, tying them together. The action had the effect of a sharp, slap in the face; Walker was speechless. His hands twitched impotently, trying in vain to discard the leather bindings. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. Brendan pulled Walker's wrists behind his head by the belt, pushing him down he was lying flat on his back. Now, Walker was lying down, with his hands by his head, Brendan still on top of him. It was clear who the winner was.

Walker's eyes rolled like marbles as he searched for an escape, or something to distract Brendan, _anything_. He could hear Brendan undoing his flies, and the grating growl of the zipper as the metal teeth parted made him struggle more against his bonds. Ironically, his climbing panic had the effect he'd been trying to get mere moments before; Brendan stopped undressing.

"Simon." Walker looked up into Brendan's steady blue gaze as the man knelt over him.

"Get it over with, _Brady_." He snarled, turning his head away so their gaze broke. The smooth coldness of the floor chilled the side of his face, so he jumped when he felt warm lips press insistently on his throat.

"Simon…you say the word and I will stop. Immediately ."

Walker looked up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just say the word, Simon."

"What word?"

"'Stop.' "

Walker considered this; he turned his head so their lips met. "I don't want you to stop…" he whispered.

"Then what's the problem?"

It was very surreal. Walker had lain in bed with Alice, having pillow talk but lying here, on his back with his hands literally tied, and Brendan Brady beside him, he'd never felt more complete, more in touch with another human being.

"It's going to hurt, Brendan. Isn't it? It is, isn't it? I can't- I've never…not with a man…" he knew he was babbling now.

Brendan made a shushing gesture with his finger. "It'll be good, Simon. I promise you that. But you don't feel ready right now, because guess what? There's no magic moment when you feel ready for any big thing in your life. So- let's do it anyway."

"_Any big thing in my life_, eh? Are you talking about moving house or your cock when you say that?" Walker said weakly, trying to stop his jaw from clenching. "Ok, Brendan. Let's do this."

"Try to relax." Brendan murmured against Walker's throat, his warm breath ghosting on the sensitive flesh. Walker closed his eyes, trying to do as the man instructed, concentrating on the feelings, not…what would come next.

He felt his body being jostled as Brendan began to ruck his T-shirt up, until he'd got the material over Walker's heads, revealing his chest. The belt tied round his hands meant Brendan couldn't remove the article of clothing completely, but Walker found that lying here, with his chest bare and his arms forced back so that he was offering himself to Brendan- well, that was just as good.

Brendan unzipped Walker's jeans, pulling them down his body. Walker brought his legs together, bringing the knees up to make it easier for Brendan. It seemed the Irishman was too lazy to remove Walker's shoes, as he just pulled the trousers and underwear down to Walker's ankles, where they bunched around his trainers.

Brendan stood up, looking down at Walker's body with a hungry gleam in his eye. Walker shifted, the leather sliding against his wrists, a thin band of sweat between his flesh and the leather. He felt utterly helpless, his legs parted in similar fashion to the Lotus mediation position, with his ankles together and his wrists behind his head. It was a completely vulnerable position, exposed, offering his body to Brendan. All the necessary parts of his body were uncovered- his chest, heaving, the nipples hard as pebbles. And his crotch, his cock flushed red and erect, leaking pre-come even as he lay there.

Without taking his eyes off Walker's, Brendan undid his shirt, throwing it off. Walker barely had a chance to admire the firm, muscled torso as Brendan was already stepping into the circle made by Walker's long, bare legs, manipulating his limbs as if Walker were nothing more than a ragdoll- albeit, a very aroused ragdoll. Brendan's face was suddenly very close to Walker's as the Irishman struggled to pull his own trousers to his ankles, trapped with Walker's legs wrapped around him.

The moment Brendan's erection was freed, the evidence of his arousal hard and throbbing, Walker's lips trembled, his eyes wide. There wasn't the time, with this rushed seduction to consider what this meant- he was about to have sex in a completely unfamiliar way. The thought of Brendan, so warm and aroused, on him, and _in_ him, filling and owning him made his cock ache, but he couldn't help but question whether he'd regret this. Brendan didn't seem aware of the darker turn Walker's thoughts were taking- the moment his cock was unclothed, he groaned, burying his face in Walker's neck and rutting openly against his body. Their dicks, damp with pre-come, slid clumsily against each other, making both men moan at the contact. Walker's position didn't allow him a lot of movement, but he arched up as much as he could, needing more friction, needing more of _Brendan_. H was only aware of Brendan's mouth on his neck, the facial hair rough on the sensitive skin of his throat as Brendan pressed kisses on it. Apparently, Brendan couldn't multi-task; he ceased kissing Walker's throat, stopping his rutting in order to fumble in his trouser pocket for a small bottle.

"Brendan…" Walker whispered, not quite sure what he wanted.

"Shhh…" Brendan murmured back, pouring some kind of liquid onto his fingers. "This is going to…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"B-Brendan?" Automatically, Walker tried to sit up, but his tied wrists prevented him from doing so. He reared up as he felt a finger, cold and damp from what he now inferred was lubricant, push between his buttocks, entering him. The sensation was unpleasant and unfamiliar; he tried not to squirm as Brendan flexed the finger inside him. It wasn't the least bit arousing although his cock still ached from Brendan's previous actions. To his surprise, Brendan's finger had barely been in there a few seconds before he added another one, this new intrusion now attempting to open Walker up.

"What's it like?" Brendan's low tone was rough, the Irish accent thicker than normal.

"Not good." Walker answered honestly; wincing a bit as Brendan painstakingly worked him open. The instinct was to move away, cast out the intrusion but of course, he couldn't.

When Brendan answered, he sounded close to laughter. "Not good, eh? Yeah, it'll feel like that at first."

After what felt like a while but probably wasn't even two minutes, Brendan withdrew his fingers, his breathing heavy. "You're ready now, Walker." He said smugly, openly ogling Walker's body.

"Ready?"

"To be _fucked_." Brendan said with relish. Walker's legs were still wrapped loosely around Brendan's waist at the moment, so the angle was ideal. Not for the first time, though, Walker felt uncertain.

"Brendan…I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Tough." Brendan snapped, and that was when he thrust into Walker.

The feeling was intense. Brendan was overwhelming. The smell of him (aftershave and shampoo and sweat and a million other things) was a potent cloud, filling Walker's head with its scent at each inhalation. The sound of Brendan's panting, and the moment he entered Walker, that gasp he gave was all Walker could hear under his own wretched breathing. The sight of Brendan, his eyes closed, his lips quivering in pleasure, his face shining with sweat was just…perfect. Ad even his weight on Walker was good, that solid skin and muscle and warmth pressed against him, chest hair roughly dragging on Walker's skin, and oh, the way Brendan's stomach muscles jumped as he shifted, still inside Walker. So why didn't the feel of Brendan's cock, hard and thick inside him, feel as wonderful as everything else?

That thrust, one buck of Brendan's hips, his dick pushing past the ring of muscle had been painful and sudden. Like being hit with a brick. Then the lingering pain of something so huge and hard and wet inside him, inside a part of his body he barely even considered usually, was enough to make him tense, his body unwilling.

"Simon, C'mon…easy, baby…open up for me-" If the pain hadn't been so bad, he probably would have been surprised at being called "Baby."

"Brendan! Brendan!" He roared, tossing his head back desperately. "Brendan, it HURTS!"

"You're fine, you're alright-"

"Brendan…Brendan…"

And that's all he was saying Brendanbrendanbrendan until it was no longer a curse or even a plea but a meaningless string of letters, not a chant or a mantra, just sounds that perfectly encapsulated every spasm of pain as he tried to go limp. He tried to relax his body, his mind, close his eyes. Staring unseeingly at the blackness of his own closed eyelids, he felt Brendan hitch his restrained legs higher so that the backs of his knees were resting on Brendan's shoulders so that he was almost bent in double. And then there was something else, a movement at his hands and he was vaguely aware of Brendan unfastening the belt at his wrists. When the leather fell harmlessly to the floor, his arms felt numb, _he_ felt numb but at least his body was relaxed. So, he thought blearily, it wouldn't hurt as much when Brendan would take what he wanted. But then Brendan withdrew, and as he thrust in again, in a clumsy lurch, Walker, in his new position with his legs elevated moaned aloud, a park of pleasure igniting deep within him.

"Whatever you just did…" He managed to stutter rout, arching up to try and greedily take more of Brendan's cock inside. He felt more than heard Brendan's low chuckle, and the murmur of "liked that, did you?", his accent as thick as the sentence was lascivious.

"P-please." Walker whimpered, eyes shut. He needed that again, that feeling. Brendan withdrew again, bracing his arms on either side of Walker's body, and when he slammed back into the other man, both men groaned aloud at the connection.

Walker could sense Brendan was holding back, perhaps out of concern for him, not wanting to hurt him. But that wasn't good. He wanted _all_ of him.

"Brendan…" Walker muttered, looking up at Brendan. "Fuck me." He murmured, craning up to plant his lips on Brendan's, prompting Brendan to give him all he had.

Brendan seemed to have a telnet for knowing exactly how to hit that sweet spot, his cock pounding against Walker's prostate in an erratic rhythm until Walker was moaning helplessly, his body being used but it feeling so good…

"Please, Brendan, please, oh God…" he was begging now, moaning uncensored pleas to the other man. Without warning, Brendan grasped hold of Walker's cock, his sweaty palm sliding across the appendage easily. With this additional stimulus, it only took a few strokes for Walker to come, arching into Brendan's hand, Brendan's cock in him buried to the hilt and with a shout of "BRENDAN!", he spent, his cum splattering heavily on both of them as he rode out the orgasm, thrashing in pleasure under Brendan. He knew the man was close to coming, for Brendan tensed, his eyes falling shut as the feelings overtook him. With a final, desperate thrust, Brendan came, his hot seed filling Walker's exhausted body as he cursed and gasped on Walker's skin.

Walker groaned, groggy and disorientated as he came down from the high. The relief was tremendous, the tension that had gripped him now non-existent. Brendan collapsed on him, panting and just as drained as Walker. It dawned on Walker how ridiculous it would be if someone happened upon them, Walker, flat on his back with his trousers around his ankles and his T-shirt valiantly hanging from one wrist. And Brendan, breathing like he'd just run a marathon, lying on Walker, his own trousers tying his ankles together.

As both men tried to calm down, steady their breathing, the blood and air racing through their veins, something occurred to Walker. He held out his hand. After eyeing it suspiciously, Brendan shook it.

"Congratulations. You won, I guess." Walker huffed, trying not to laugh in his dazed state. Brendan laughed, his chest hair rubbing Walker's front as he moved.

"Don't feel too bad about losing, Simon. I think I just wanted it more."

That stopped Walker's laughter instantly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He said flatly.

"Nothing, just… I don't spend a lot of time on my back, Simon. Unless there's someone sitting on my cock or I'm asleep." Brendan's grin was so smug; Simon Walker wanted to hurt him. Instead, he said-

"Well, the pact's not over yet. Best of three?"

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked that. Blimey, that was long, a proper marathon Bralker fic.I want to do at least one chapter for this fic after this chapter, because it occurred to me that I may have made Bralker a little one-sided, always assuming Brendan would top. So, in this fic, I'd like BB to get his just desserts. Or shagged, in other words. Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Dominance Pact**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollyoaks. Trust me, if I did, you'd know.**

**If you liked this, let me know. Last and final chapter will be...Brendan Brady bottoming! Hope you look forward to that! This is the filler chapter, where neither side tops, but Walker makes Film Night very interesting! Virtual cookies to anyone who knows what film they're watching.**

It had been a week since Brendan had beaten him, taken him on the carpet like a common whore, and Walker still couldn't believe he'd let it happen. He'd never once thought that there was the possibility of him wilfully submitting to another man, but there was something about Brendan Brady that could make a man stumble, cast off his impressions and obey blindly. He knew he had to shag Brendan, needed it, and craved it so much. In that week, his nights were spent alone in his bed, touching himself whilst mentally chanting Brendan's name, picturing those blue eyes glazed with arousal, feeling Brendan's chest hair graze him as he fucked the other man. He knew he would beat Brendan, in this…pact. It was only a matter of time.

Since he'd taken Walker, Brendan had become friendlier with him. Perhaps now knowing that Walker trusted him with his body had given the Irishman a new confidence, because he seemed in a batter mood than Walker had seen for ages. He started inviting Walker round, the evening turning to night as they watched films, drank beer and even played chess (Walker never beat him on that particular front and suspected that he probably never would). Apart from the odd kiss and Brendan's hand on Walker's thigh as they watched James Bond, there hadn't been any action between him and the man. But that was all going to change.

It was on one of these film nights, that Walker found himself moving closer on the sofa, relocating the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table, as he watched the film. James Bond was hijacking a plane or something, he wasn't sure, but that's not where his interest lay. No, his attention was captivated by Brendan, the man's eyes glued to the screen as he shovelled popcorn in his mouth. _Does he ever stop eating?_ Walker wondered, before shaking his head, dismissing the idea as unimportant. Anyway, Brendan had paused in his mastication to crow as Bond escaped, turning to Walker as if seeking confirmation for the fictional spy's latest act.

It was almost like they were in a film themselves, Walker thought dreamily as he leant in closer. Everything about this moment seemed so perfect, his lips, Brendan's lips, so close…

Suddenly the music swelled on the screen, ruining the moment. Walker scowled as Brendan faced the television again. He had to distract the man. He plucked up a piece of popcorn, slipping it past his lips. Feeling the salty kernel slip down his throat, he quietly unbuckled his belt, trying not to jostle the other man. Brendan didn't even notice. Walker chewed on another piece thoughtfully, unfastening his flies and pushing his trousers down his hips. Still no response. He didn't take his jeans completely off though, or his underwear, he just pushed them to his knees and waited. He may as well have been invisible.

Walker kept his eyes trained on the screen, but wrapped a hand round his own flaccid cock, stroking it to life. With his other hand, he fed himself a piece of popcorn, before pulling at his organ a little more sharply, biting down a groan. He was careful to keep watching Bond as he felt his cock hardening, pre-come already expectantly welling up at the head, as used that fluid to lubricate his palm.

When he stroked a hand down his shaft in just the right way, he couldn't hold back the quiet moan that rose in his throat. Although he was still watching the film as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, he kept his hand on his cock, slowly stroking, alternating between rubbing his fingers down the length and cupping his hand around his balls. His second moan attracted Brendan's attention- he saw (from his peripheral vision) Brendan turn questioningly, then freeze as he saw Walker biting down on popcorn with one hand, and jacking himself off with the other. Walker held back a smile, feeling Brendan's eyes on him, never leaving him. The movie be damned, Brendan had found something more interesting, more worthy of his attention. Walker held a kernel of popcorn between his teeth as his hips bucked up, hearing Brendan give a strangled gasp. He touched himself in agonisingly slow strokes, teasing himself, teasing Brendan as the film wore on. It was only when Bond was doing something with a sea drill that Walker began to fuck his own hand in earnest, spreading his legs so his trousers bunched around his ankles, frantically rutting against his hand, his eyes seeing Bond but hearing Brendan panting heavily. There was no pretending that Brendan was watching the film now, but Walker was.

With a cry he came, jack-knifing off the sofa with a gasp, feeling hot fluid explode into his palm, almost sobbing as he rode out the wave of endorphins, emotion. As his vision cleared and the spunk began to slide down his body to congeal in his jeans, he sat down, realising he must have stood at some point.

"You must…" Brendan coughed, trying to chase the hoarseness in his throat away. "You must really like Pierce Brosnan."

"He's alright," Walker shrugged. "There's just something irresistible about an Irishman."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Dominance Pact**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the computer I'm typing this on…**

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while- exams and stuff, you know. Final chapter of The Dominance Pact- with bottom! Brendan! Never thought I'd write that! Angsty slash- Oh and there's a reference to Brendan being abused by his daddy. ;_; **

**Let me know what you thought of The Dominance Pact's final bow, reviews are my oxygen- writers are so motivated by reviews- it lets you know that you're writing in the correct way and lets you know your work is appreciated.**

**Ok, transmission out.**

**BM XX**

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

_Closer, Nine Inch Nails._

Walker wanted Brendan. Wanted him in the most basic, carnal way ever. Wanted him in every position, both of them sweating and desperate, like animals in heat. Hot, dirty, craving more. He wanted Brendan Brady to look up at him, legs trembling from the adrenaline rush and eyes darkened with lust and mouth slack- kiss-bitten lips parted readily. He wanted to make Brendan _beg_.

It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, a mosquito he couldn't slap, needing Brendan _so much_ but knowing he must wait. Walker could say with certainty that Brendan had never been fucked by a man before, so would probably need some coaxing- Walker recalled the fear he'd felt when Brendan had entered him- and shuddered.

He chose his moment well, deciding on ambushing Brendan outside his bedroom. He'd been nervous all day long, trying not to meet Brendan's eyes over the bar at Chez Chez. Fortunately, it had been a busy night and his boss was distracted, not seeming to notice the shake to Walker's hands.

Walker waited in the hallway, butterflies unfurling in his stomach as the laborious thud of Brendan's footsteps reached his ears. Normally, Brendan had a quicker step, but the night had tired him.

Just as Brendan, arms laden down with laundry for his wardrobe, went to open the door, Walker stepped out of the shadows, a smile in place.

"Hi." He said and dived in for a kiss. The pile of fabric in Brendan's arms provided an impressive obstacle, but Walker pulled him close anyway, pressing his lips to Brendan's, wanting that warm sensual contact.

Besides the time Brendan had shagged him and the Bond film session after, they hadn't so much as held hands, but now Brendan responded eagerly, pulling Walker's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it, jabbing it with his own tongue.

Walker reached behind Brendan's head to fumble with the door handle, pushing Brendan into the room and shoving him onto the bed. Brendan's laundry went flying. How delicious it was to see Brendan sprawled on the bed, new creases forming on the grey material of his suit as he lay back, spread out helplessly like a beetle on its back, staring at Walker in shock!

A smirk was leading a path up Walker's lips and he let it, crossing the room in confident strides, until he was standing over Brendan, looking down at the long-limbed jumble that was rumpling the bedcovers.

"What the-" Brendan cleared his throat awkwardly, starting to speak again. He made no effort to move. _Wise decision_, Walker thought. "What the fuck is this, Walker?"

"Exactly." Walker smiled, leaning down to place the heel of his hand on Brendan's shin. "You think it was easy, Brendan? Hm? Taking you inside me? You think I was happy to lie on my back…"

Brendan sucked in a quick breath, lips parted.

"…opening my legs for- for you, Brendan? I was lying there…" Walker bowed his head, he knew Brendan loved how long his hair was, the way it fell over his face when he lowered his chin. "…lying there, waiting for you…." He began to untie Brendan's laces, slip the shoes off his feet, and then remove his socks. "And when you p-_penetrated _me, Brendan, I thought- I thought you were ripping me wide open. So tight-" He crawled onto the bed to fumble with Brendan's belt, hands shaking slightly. "…I couldn't move, that bloody belt you had round my wrists was cutting off my circulation. And you-" Brendan lifted his hips obediently to let Walker slip his trousers down. Bit tricky with Brendan's erection getting in the way, but Walker managed it. "You, Brendan. Rutting and fingering and fucking me, panting like a dog. Everything with you…"

At last Brendan's cock was uncovered. Staring down at the flushed length, Walker was reminded of how much pain it had given him. And pleasure. He bent his head, breathing softly on it. Just to hear Brendan squirm.

"Innate. You're so-" Lick. "Wild, aren't you, Brady? Wired to your senses, your desires. I'm cold, you know, everything I do…" Walker gave a sad smile then let his tongue flop from his lips to drag a rough path up Brendan's penis.

Brendan swallowed noisily, spreading his legs a little wider. "Simon."

"Hm?" Walker made a dreamy humming sound, eyes slipping shut as he lovingly nuzzled the hard flesh.

"Simon." The ragged whisper made him look up.

"What?"

Brendan looked torn, pupils dilated with lust and the sign of his arousal located lower, but there was an unmistakable flash of uncertainty, even panic, on his face. "I can't, Simon- I don't do that- with men."

"Don't let them fuck you?" Walker raked his teeth along the softer skin of Brendan's inner thigh to make him hiss. "Well…you will, Brendan. For me."

Walker slipped off the bed, beginning to strip. Taking off each article of clothing in a slow, casual way, watching Brendan fidget uncomfortably, the Irishman still caught between desire and dread.

Walker gave a sigh of relief when he was finally fully naked, taking his aching cock in his hands and stroking it. He was still standing by the foot of the bed, perfectly on display for Brendan. Walker began to stroke himself a little harder, just a bit more pressure, eyes closed, bare feet evenly placed apart, just a little more, mm, like that, yes….

"Does it hurt?"

The question, hesitant, a couple of octaves away from a whisper, made Walker's eyes snap open, his hands drop from their position to fall at his sides.

"Does what hurt?"

"You know what. Throughout sex- did it hurt? Did I…hurt you?"

Walker paused, seeing Brendan's determined face and the worry hidden in his eyes.

Walker sighed again, scrubbed the back of his hand to his nape. Brendan continued to stare at him with firm blue eyes with an unshaven jaw clenched tight. So Walker took the initiative and climbed onto the bed, choosing to kneel between Brendan's thighs. He had more important things than his lust right now.

"It hurts, Brendan. Course it does. But then- it's ok. You get used to it and then there's too much to focus on to realise the pain. _Then_ it's good." He reached over to Brendan's beside table without taking his eyes off Brendan. He received no discouraging looks or actions so opened the drawer, spotting a bottle of lube that he had guessed Brendan would keep there.

He'd felt Brendan moving beneath him, so when he turned back to face him, Walker wasn't surprised to see Brendan had removed his shirt. Walker leant over, making sure Brendan's eyes were on him, to flick his tongue over one of Brendan's nipples, and then again until he felt it harden in his mouth. Brendan made a faint sound, seemed undecided between allowing the gesture or not; he settled for grabbing a fistful of Walker's hair in each hand, to hold him but not force him, as Walker licked eagerly at the flesh. Walker alternated between sucking greedily at the hard nubs, and then pulling on the chest hair with his teeth, until Brendan was groaning, pulling Walker closer.

Brendan's fingers were still tangled in Walker's hair, so when Brendan used this advantage to yank Walker's face off Brendan's chest, Walker grunted in pain, tearing Brendan's fingers out of the brown locks.

"Careful," he muttered.

"Enough." Brendan gasped, rubbing soothingly along his own chest, where Walker's teeth had scraped the skin. Walker plucked a dark hair from between his teeth and wisely said nothing.

However strange Walker's methods may seem, it had to be said that they had certainly relaxed Brendan. The tension had lifted from Brendan's shoulders and the tightness to his mouth had gone almost completely.

"So," Walker said without preamble. "How are we going to do this?"

Brendan's mouth moved silently, giving him the appearance of a gaping fish. Walker wanted to smile but instead bit his tongue. He couldn't allow Brendan's pride to get the better of them both, especially when Walker was making so much progress.

"On my back." It took a moment for Walker to comprehend what Brendan meant. Then he realised. "Are you sure?"

Brendan clenched his jaw. Gritted his teeth. Avoided Walker's eyes. "_Yes._"

Walker was trying his best to be sensitive but this was all unfamiliar territory to him. "Brendan…when you and I- when we- you know…it was on my back…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yes and- _it hurt_." Walker stated baldly, feeling his face flame with embarrassment. Brendan didn't seem impressed but Walker was sure this brazen scorn of his was just a convincing front.

"Whatever way we do it…it's going to hurt…"

"Yes, but I just think it would be easier if you lay on your stomach-"

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Brendan suddenly roared and oh god, the look in his eyes as he shouted was- Walker scrambled to the edge of the bed, unsure, waiting-

"I'm not- I can't- come here-" Brendan reached out before Walker let himself be pulled forward into his arms. And then Walker was kissing him, foolish kisses, _many_ kisses, quick kisses on Brendan's face and shoulders and neck and ears- making him squirm and grin and then push Walker away more from good-natured exasperation than anything else.

"Alright, we're doing this but we're doing it my way," Brendan told him. "And I say we're doing it with me on my back."

Walker wanted to argue but knew it was useless; besides, he supposed he could allow Brendan this small victory- it was his body after all. He gave a nod to show he understood, and then pushed on Brendan's shoulders playfully. Brendan allowed himself to be pinned to the bed by Walker's weight, running his hands over Walker's back. Walker reached across him for the lubricant and tried to ignore the way Brendan tensed beneath him. This was obviously the right thing to do because Brendan exhaled slowly, letting his body ease again.

"Ready?" Walker smiled awkwardly at Brendan, receiving a grimace in return. He unscrewed the cap, squeezing out a generous amount of the gel onto his hand. He was half-expecting Brendan to take one look at Walker's sticky hand and just say **No**, pushing past him to run out the door. But apparently Brendan was made of stronger mettle, because when Walker was making sure his fingers were thickly-coated in the stuff, Brendan just barked "Get on with it." , spreading his legs shamelessly. Walker rolled his eyes, snatching a pillow form behind Brendan's head and thrusting it under his hips. By then, Brendan was muttering darkly about what he'd do if Walker prolonged this any longer, so Walker just shrugged and leant forward to deal with the task at hand.

There was nothing else he could say to Brendan- any attempts to reassure him would be met with razor-sharp malice. Bearing that in minds, Walker winced as he gently pushed one finger into Brendan's entrance. As soon as it was in, Brendan shivered, glowering at the ceiling with such loathing, it was a wonder the plaster didn't snow down in flakes.

"Easy," Walker breathed, withdrawing his finger from the tight hole.

Damn, Brendan was so tight and warm- he couldn't wait. Now that Brendan seemed to know what to expect, it was easier. Walker didn't have to worry about having his throat ripped out in sudden anger at any moment, so he gradually managed to loosen the muscles up, just a little. Brendan was too tense, he grumbled in an internal rant, as he slowly worked him open. Any quick jab of his fingers or move Brendan wasn't accounting for had the Irishman arching away from him. Walker couldn't believe how _reluctant_ Brendan was-

"You're not the first."

"Huh?" Walker looked up. He was suddenly struck with how blue Brendan's eyes were. The anger and pain was drained from them- he didn't look calm or serene- just catatonic. Too cool and uncaring- it rattled Walker. He instinctively tensed and Brendan gave a moan, still limp on the bed with Walker's fingers inside him.

"The first. To do this. You're not the first."

That…actually _stung_. Walker actually felt _bad_ for having heard that! He reasoned this out, that men always like to be a person's first, that perhaps it was irritation at having to wrap Brendan in cotton wool when he'd let himself be fucked by another man but really-

Walker was just sorry he wouldn't be the one man in the world to see Brendan's look of ecstasy as he surrendered the controls, trusted someone completely with everything, his own _body_…

"He…" Brendan exhaled in one gust of breath. His legs twitched as if unused to being spread for so long. "He believed in keeping it in the family. Y'know- sex."

Walker tried to take his fingers out of Brendan, but with an odd look of determination, Brendan held his hand in place with his won, manipulating Walker's hand so the long fingers brushed over his prostate. Walker watched with growing arousal that clouded mild horror, as Brendan moaned deeply, fucking himself on Walker's hand.

"You asked me what it was like!" Walker snapped, pulling his arm back with force. Brendan watched him with a fixed intensity, cocking his head. Waiting to see what Walker would do. Walker made sure his lips were very close to Brendan's, as he knelt between the strong thighs. He ignored Brendan trying to kiss him, held down by Walker's weight. "You said you didn't know!"

He would have felt admiration as Brendan gave him as poker-stare, expecting the pain of Walker's intrusion as Walker positioned himself, ready to properly enter the man. Walker was seething; there was nothing Brendan could say, the lies, his own_ father_-

"He never made it…good for me. I was a kid. But you won't- you won't do that."

And Walker had to close his eyes at that, bury his face in Brendan's warm, warm skin as he entered him, painstakingly, desperate not to hurt him. Ashamed.

And then they were joined. Attached. Connected. And there was tight warmth around his cock, the delicate soft walls a punishing but _good_ pressure, and sturdy muscle and sinew of a panting, hairy chest against his.

"Brendan," Walker gasped, tightening his grip. He couldn't help himself pressing a kiss to Brendan's sweaty brow, withdrawing slowly, to thrust back into him, crying out in pleasure. Brendan's eyes opened and Walker could see himself reflected in the dark pupils; his gaze slipped down to Brendan's lips, which were tense over gritted teeth.

"Hurts?" Walker half-asked.

"Hurts," Brendan half-answered, then tossed his head back in a reckless way as his legs wrapped around Walker's waist, impaling himself further on Walker's cock.

And then Brendan must have liked that to some degree, because he grabbed at Walker's shoulders, pushing him to prompt Walker into withdrawing, then thrusting into him again. Walker found that by angling his hips a certain way, he could make Brendan cry out in a surprised pleasure, all traces of pain gone from his face. So Walker kept focusing on this, on giving Brendan the pleasure and soon Brendan seemed to be in no pain at all, just selfish, mindless pleasure-Typical Brendan Brady.

_Like being ravaged by a wild animal_, Brendan kept digging his nails into Walker's back, toothy moans being ground from gritted teeth and when Brendan craned his neck and _bit_ Walker, right on the throat- well, Walker found he didn't mind at all. This wasn't healthy, or clever or elegant- so it was exactly like Brendan Brady and Simon Walker themselves.

When Walker was close to coming, he clutched desperately at Brendan, wanting him to join him as he tipped over the edge. Brendan was holding no tighter, greedy, wild sounds torn from his throat as his muscles clenched around Walker's cock and then-

Walker's mind went blissfully, beautifully blank as he spilled himself inside Brendan. Brendan cried out ("_Walker!_") and their bodies went limp, boneless, both men sagging weakly on the sheets.

Walker's arms automatically curled around Brendan and Brendan responded in kind- and no, it wasn't hugging (but he was still pleased when Brendan hugged back). There was nothing that could ruin this moment, nothing at all…

"Simon?"

"Yeah, Brendan?"

"Always said you were a pain in the arse. Never meant it literally 'til now."

Well damn it. Brendan had managed the impossible.

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
